


Stray

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Could be seen as fluff, Dogs, M/M, Pugs, Turks - Freeform, could be seen as M/M relationship if one wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Weird. Random. I like puppies and I like the Turks and I'm very bored...then I spawned this. I don't even know anymore...





	

Edge was bustling as Reno and Rude traversed the packed streets, it was market day in Monument Square and everyone was fighting and haggling to get the best possible deals on fruit and vegetables. Since Meteorfall it was becoming increasingly expensive to buy things that still wouldn't grow around Old Midgar. Reno tossed an apple absently in the air and snatched it back again, bringing it to his mouth and taking a large bite. Rude walked by his side, silent and naturally intimidating. The sun was high above them, the scent of spring in the air despite the chill breeze that ruffled Reno's hair. “So, partner, what're ya gunna do when we get back ta HQ, yo?” Reno said and halted, suddenly aware that Rude was no longer by his side. He turned, looking back the way they had come and found Rude crouched down in front of an alley near an overflowing skip. Reno frowned, taking another bite from his apple and moving back to his partner. “Rude? What're ya doin'?” He asked curiously as Rude rose, his hands cupping something delicately as if he was afraid of breaking it. Rude looked at him from behind his glasses and brought his cupped hands close to his chest before moving them to reveal a very tiny, incredibly ugly dog. Or at least, Reno assumed it was a dog. It had a face that made it look like it had been hit by a sledgehammer. Its small pink tongue curled upwards as it panted for breath and turned huge, sad brown eyes on Reno. “What the fuck is tha', yo?” Reno yelped, staring in horror at the ugly little thing in Rude's hands.

“A dog.” Rude replied, shielding the dog from Reno's loud exclamation with one hand. 

“Tha' is no' a fuckin' dog!” Reno accused, pointing wildly at the thing. “Dog's're bigger an' cuter.”

“Hey, it is cute.” Rude muttered defensively, tucking the puppy inside his jacket for warmth. “It's cold and hungry.”

“We ain't takin' tha' abomination back with us, yo! It looks like somethin' Hojo cooked up in his fuckin' labs!”

The puppy wiggled around inside Rude's jacket, making annoying whimpering sounds as it tried to get comfortable. Finally it settled down, snuggling against the warmth of Rude's skin and gave a huge yawn before closing it's bulging eyes. “I don't care. It's lonely.”

Reno blinked in surprise as Rude stalked past him, it took him a second to recover and follow his partner back to ShinRa's new HQ. “Hey, wait up!” He called and ran to catch up. “If you're bringin' tha' thing back to our place you're feedin' it, clearin' up it's shit an' everythin', yo. I ain't gunna do nothin'. It's ugly. Like...the most hideous thing I've ever laid eyes on, yo an' I did lab duty with Hojo.”

Rude didn't bother dignifying that with an answer, the crowds parted for them both like the sea and even from where Reno walked, a few paces behind Rude, he could hear the horrible little monsters offensively loud snores. 

ShinRa's new Headquarters were far smaller than the original tower but no less impressive. It was a master piece of sparkling glass and polished silver steel. It jabbed up into the sky for thirty stories as if giving the gods the finger. The double doors that led into the lobby hissed quietly as the two Turks entered the building and gazed around, even now it was still a surprise when they entered. It still smelt of new carpet and fresh paint, the colours were cool and muted; a pleasant pale blue carpet and innocuous beige walls. A few paintings scattered the lobby from local artists and behind the front desk was ShinRa's imposing red diamond logo. Reno walked past the receptionist with a smile and a wink, causing her to blush while Rude followed without more than a tense nod. They found the glass elevator and swiped their ID cards, typing in the appropriate codes. Tseng was refusing to take any more risks with Rufus' safety so their pass codes were changed regularly. The little dog in Rude's jacket snorted happily and Reno sneered as they stepped inside and hit the button to take them to their floor. Rude leaned against the wall and checked on the sleeping puppy, Reno sighed. “Why'd ya pick it up, yo?”

“It looked...sad.” Rude replied uncertainly.

Reno frowned at his partner, “Wha' happened ta 'I'm jus' a cold hard Turk', yo?”

Rude shrugged but didn't respond so Reno rolled his eyes and gave up. When they reached their apartment they stepped out into the corridor. It was well lit, far removed from the dingy metal corridors of ShinRa of old. Reno liked it, it was light and airy and smelt new. A new beginning for ShinRa, for Rufus, for themselves. He slid his hands into his pockets and walked to their apartment door, it had a small number on it, declaring it the fourth one on this floor. It shone under the phosphorescent lighting, powered by eco-freindly generators. Reno unlocked the door using his keycard and it beeped before opening, he pushed down the handle and they entered. The second he stepped over the threshold his entire body relaxed, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it carelessly in the direction of the coat hooks on the wall. Rude made a sound of irritation and bent, picking it off the floor and hanging it up neatly. Then he straightened and strode purposefully into the kitchen, Reno followed curiously and leaned against the counter as Rude rummaged through the cabinets and fridge until finding some packaged meat. He put it on the counter and pulled the reluctant puppy from out of his jacket, gently putting it down in front of the meat. Reno rolled his eyes but found himself unable to walk away, the puppy yawned revealing a set of sharp little teeth before sniffing at the air curiously. It trundled drunkenly over to the meat that Rude now offered to it in two thick fingers. The puppy sniffed, licked then decided the meat was good. He ate as loudly as he snored. Rude watched and Reno saw his lips curl into a small, content little smile. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he moved around Rude and started making some tea. All the while he could hear the over-loud 'nyum, nyum, nyum' sounds from Rude's new friend.

Rude went out the next day and came back with several bags of puppy food, a dog bed and everything else he thought the new addition to ShinRa would need. Reno said nothing as he watched Rude show the puppy a new toy; a small stuffed chocobo that was almost as large as the dog itself. It gave a yip and started to shred it the second Rude handed it over, yellow fluff and white stuffing went flying. “Well, tha's disturbing.” Reno muttered, lounging on their new leather sofa and watching the dog destroy the chocobo. 

Slowly the dog grew, not by much but it seemed to get taller. Reno continued to ignore it as often as possible, even when the thing tried to snuggle with him. He insisted loudly that it was still the ugliest thing he'd ever seen and it'd be better off drowned. Rude ignored his griping, continuing to care for the dog as diligently as he stalked a target. Elena loved the little creature, always finding excuses to visit to play with it. Tseng seemed to quite enjoy the dog's presence too, allowing it to sit on his lap during meetings and he even took it for a walk once or twice while Rude was busy. Rufus gave it a few more toys and a black collar with the ShinRa logo on it, making it the unofficial ShinRa mascot. But still, it continued to have no name. Rude was stuck for ideas, nothing he came up with seemed to fit and whenever he dared ask Reno all he got was an irritated; “It don' need a name, yo.” He tried everything and the dog refused to respond until one day he watched Reno bustling around the small kitchen, the dog kept getting under his feet as it whined for scraps. Rude had to admit, it seemed to be getting a bit fat. He didn't understand why, he was sure he kept feeding it healthy dog things. “Ugh!” Reno exclaimed, nearly falling over as the dog tried to trip him up for the third time. “Get outta here, Ugly! Go on, shoo!” He ordered firmly and the dog huffed, hanging it's head as it trundled out of the kitchen to plop itself down in it's bed. It watched Reno intently, it's eyes following every movement the red-head made. Slowly Rude came to a realisation. The dog didn't respond to any of the names he'd thought of because it already had one.

“Reno?”

“Yeah?” Reno muttered distractedly as he pulled down a blender from the cupboard. 

“Did you name our dog 'Ugly'?”

Reno hesitated only briefly before giving Rude an uncertain smile over his shoulder. “Maybe...” 

“Ugly? Really?” Rude noticed the dog's ears twitch as it turned to him with a loud snort, it's tongue was still sticking out of its mouth and it breathed loudly. “That's horrible.”

Reno shrugged, “It's true.” He said and went back to cooking.

Rude soon discovered why Ugly was getting so fat when he caught Reno feeding it scraps under the table. He smirked to himself, knowing the dog was growing on him, despite his insistences he hated the thing. 

One evening confirmed his suspicions. He came home after a long mission to Junon, shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. He went into the living room and saw Reno sprawled inelegantly on the sofa, red hair unbound and splayed over the leather. One hand dangled to the floor, knuckles brushing the carpet and on his chest, grunting and snoring, was Ugly. Curled into a ball and sleeping soundly as it rose and fell with Reno's breaths. Rude smiled in the dim light coming through the window before moving closer and brushing a hand through his partner's hair. Reno sighed softly and cracked open an eye. “Welcome home.” He mumbled sleepily as Rude brushed hair from his forehead.

“I'm home.” Rude replied and glanced at the dog who also opened an eye to look at him, it gave a couple of half-hearted wags of its curled tail before falling back to sleep. Reno closed his own eyes again and lifted a hand, gently scratching Ugly behind the ears before he too drifted back into sleep. Rude, still smiling to himself, went to their bedroom and put his pack on the floor. He stretched and yawned before beginning to remove his clothes for a much needed shower. Perhaps ShinRa had done too many bad things in the past, far too many for its few remaining employees to atone but maybe they could at least try and make the best of what they had. Maybe adding Ugly into his little family had been the right choice after all.


End file.
